Whammys Road Trip!
by XxBloodyRosaryxX
Summary: Mello gets the idea to go on a road trip with Matt, Near,and BB. But when you have 4 teenagers, one being a mass murderer, what can happen, better than sounds  and funny!
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Here are something you might wanna know

BB: 15

L:23

Near:13

Matt: 17

Mello: 16

Roger: Dead, BB killed him

Watari: Alive, but in the Hospital.

Language and humor.

(Matt's p.o.v)

I was sitting down on the couch in the Common Room when Mello sat next to me and took the DSI out of my hands and stared at me.

"I'm bored." He stated.

"That's nice, what do you want me to do about it." I said.

"I want more chocolate. I'm out." He said pouting.

"Go buy more than." I said.

"I want to do something." He said.

"And what is it you wanna do?" I asked.

"…."

"Mello, Mello what do you want to do?" I asked again.

"Road trip."

"What was that, Mello, I didn't hear you."

"Road trip." He said a little louder.

My eyes widened.

OH NO!

"ROAD TRIP, I WANNA GO ON A ROAD TRIP!" he screamed.

"Mello, is this a good idea, I mean, L won't probably let us." I said.

"He only says no if we exclude Near, we can take Near with us and leave him there, no wait, L'd kill us, we'll just ignore him." Mello said.

"We still have to ask L." I said reaching for my DSI, failing miserably.

"I will, after we find out the basics so when e=we tell him, we have a plan, and then it'll be harder for him to say no." Mello said as if it were obvious.

"It's not that hard to say No, he says it to everybody all the time." I said.

"Hello, Matt, Mello, BB." Near said walking in.

"Near, BB isn't he- AH! BB WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" I screamed, turning around to see two blood-red eyes directly behind me.

"I got here after Mello screamed 'ROAD TRIP', I wanna go!" He replied.

I looked over at Mello, he was frozen.

I poked him.

"That was creepy, BB is to quiet." He said as he curled up on my lap and cried.

"Matt, BB scares me, WAAAAHHH! MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" Mello said clutching my belt.

"Near, you wanna come on the road trip too, don't ya? Come on you know you waaaaana!" BB said walking up to Near and poked his chest.

"I guess, but I will not be forced to do anything I don't want to." Near said, eyeing Mello.

"It's ok, I'll keep him in shape." BB said taking a knife out of his pants.

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT FROM, MATT? WAHHH, AHHHHH (choke, gurgle) AHHH, WAAAH! HE JUST PULLED KNIVES AND GUNS AND STICKES OUT OF HIS PANT LIKE ITS NO BIG DEAL!" Mello screamed and cried.

"OHH AND THAT SOUNDED DIIIRTY, WHY DID YOU LET ME SAY THAT!" Mello exclaimed smacking my face.

"Man, I knew I was scary, but I didn't know I could make an almost-fully –grown man cry…..AWESOME!" BB screamed running out of the room.

"There there, Mello, its ok." I said, patting his head.

"Matt, you won't let him eat me, like the fucking CANNIBAL HE IS!" Mello asked me, screaming the last part to make sure BB could hear.

"I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT, WATCH YOUR BACK, WOMAN!" we all heard from upstairs.

"WAHHH, MATT YOU LET ME SAY THAT, TOO! WHYYY! WHYYY! (choke, sniffle, cough, gag) OWWWW!" Mello, screamed, repeatedly punching my chest.

I grabbed his fist and put it to my chest.

"My heart is pounding, I'm in pain, if you hit or punch me one more time, I will tie you to that pole outside and I will torture you in any way possible, would you like that?" I said.

He shook his head and put his head on the arm rest.

"This isn't comfortable." He said.

"Then get up." I said as I pressed play on the DSI and continued my Mario game.

"No." he replied.

"THEN STOP COMPLAINING, DAMN, COME ON, KILL HIM, KILL HIM, DIE DIE, STUPID STUID!" I screamed at the screen and Mello.

"Matt, I want chocolate." Mello just wouldn't stop talking, so I punched his head and he passed out.

"Ahhh much better. DAMMIT I DIED! Go to hell, Mello."

2 HOURS LATER…..

(Matt's p.o.v..still)

I heard Mello groan and turn in my lap.

"Finally up huh, Melly." I said.

"That's not my name, Man I feel like shit, what did ya do to me?" Mello said rubbing his head.

"I punched your head, and you passed out." I said.

"That wasn't very nice. LETS GO ASK L ABOUT THE ROAD TRIP!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running to L's office.

IN L'S OFFICE….

"What is this you say of a road trip.?" L asked just as I walked in.

"Matt, Near, BB, and I want to go on a road trip, all my ourselves." Mello said proudly.

"Yes, what are you gonna say to make me say yes?" L asked.

"OK! Hold on, let me prepare. PLEASE LET US GO, I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE, I LOVE YOU! There, that's all I got." He said.

"Ummm, ok, you can go, BUT, I want daily updates and I want to know where your staying, if you fail to do so, I will track you down and..I'll let you use your imagination. And Matt, since you're the oldest, keep BB in check, don't let him kill." L said.

We both nodded.

"Ok, I'll rent you guys a bus." He sighed grabbing the phone and calling a bus rental place.

10 MINUTES LATER….

"Ok, you guys have two days to prepare, Matt, Mello, use your credit cards, I'll get you new ones when you come back." He said

"YESSSS!" Mello screamed.

I just smiled and walked out,Mello at my heels.

"Oh, Mello, I'm proud your including Near, I know you guys don't get along." L told Mello, smiling.

DAY 1~

(Matt's p.o.v)

Everybody was going crazy and packing and planning.

Day 2~

Tomorrow was the big day and today was even more crazy.

"OK, so first I want to go to Knotts Berry Farm in California, Then Disneyland, but I am NOT taking a picture with Minny Mouse, 'cuz she's a slut." BB said.

Yeah, I know, we're going from England to California, crazy, but it'll be fun.

I hope.

THE DAY OF~

"BYE L." all of us screamed.

He just waved.

We piled in the bus and drove down the street.

"Isn't this great." Mello said.

"Yeah, its great,Mells." Near said, playing with his robot.

"How can you enjoy it if you're on the floor all day, playing with your robot." Mello said chucking it out the window.

"AHHHHH! MELLO! BB, GET HIM!" Near screamed.

"I can't. Matt has my knife and won't give it back." BB said.

Then Near and Mello started screaming .

"IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL TURN THIS CAR AROUND, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL!" I screamed from the wheel.

Yeah, I'm the only one with a license.

Everybody shut up, immediately.

3 HOURS LATER~

"I NEED TO PEE!" BB yelled from the back.

"That's just great, we're in the middle of nowhere." I said.

"Pull over or I'll explode." BB said doubling over.

"Hold on, BB." I said.

" I CAN'T HOLD ON, I'LL GET KIDNEY STONES, I DON'T WANT KIDNEY STONES." BB yelled laying on the floor and spinning in circles.

"I'll pull over over there." I said, pointing to a bunch of trees.

When we got there, BB ran out so fast, it was incredible.

About two minutes later, BB came back.

"What took so long?" Mello exclaimed.

"I HAD TO FIND THE RIGHT TREE, PLUS, I HAD A LOT SAVED FROM LAST NIGHT." BB screamed a Mello.

"Dude, that's so bad for you." I said.

2 HOURS LATER~

" I NEED FOOD!" BB screamed in my ear.

"You dumbass, you complain a lot!" I said.

"Well I'm hungry." He said, crossing his arms and pointed to a McDonalds.

"Ok, Fine." I said going through the drive threw.

I ordered everything they asked and they devoured it in 15 minutes.

Damn.

"MUSIC!" BB screamed.

So he put on 'Fuck That' by Korn and stuck his head out the window.

"DUDE ITS LIKE GRAND THEFTAUTO!" BB screamed.

(AN/It's a game, I don't know how to spell it)

"WAIT, WHERES MY GUN, YOU CAN'T PLAY THIS WOTHOUT A GUN!" he yelled.

"LETS GO OFF ROADING!" BB screamed.

"No." Near said.

"Why not?" BB asked.

"Whatever." He replied looking down.

"Hey, I want to sleep, let's go to that Gangster looking Motel." Mello said.

We all yawned and nodded.

**Whats gonna happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

(Matt's p.o.v)

So I parked next to this Motorcycle and Mello automatically slammed his face into the window.

"I wanna TOUCH it!" Mello said, causing he window to fog up.

"OHHHH! Mello move!" BB said.

"BUT! THE MOTORCY-." Mello screamed but BB shoved him out of the way and started drawing where the fog was.  
"Oh! This is so fun, I'm gonna draw a flower!" BB said.

"Oh, can I try!" Near asked.

"NOOOOOO GET AWAY, YOU QUEER!" BB screamed in Near's face.

"Guys, come on, get ALL your clothes, and come on." I finally said.

"But I'm still drawin'!" BB complained.

"BB if you don't come right now, I swear, you won't like the aftermath!" I said.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do." BB challenged.

I smiled.

"I'll rape you." I wasn't serious, but that got him to follow.

"I'm sorry if I've ever offended you." BB said, looking down and shuffling next to me.

"I wasn't serious, BB, my man." I said punching his shoulder.

"Well, I didn't know that." He mumbled.

"AWWW, Mattio, you scared him." Mello said.

I sighed.

They never learn.

We walked through the door and up the the, whatever they're call and asked for the biggest room they had.

"Room 36D." he said smiling.

"HAHAHAHA! THAT'S LINDA'S BRA SIZE! SHE HAS BIG TITS!" BB screamed, laughing on the floor clutching his sides.

The man looked down and said, " What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know…" Near said trailing off.

"MAN, IT HURTS, FUCK, IT BURNS!" BB screamed.

I just picked him up and started walking to our room.

We walked past a couple of gangs and Near was squeezing arm so tightly I thought it would come off.

"Near, loosen up a bit." Mello said, prying Near off my arm.

"OW!" BB screamed.

"Somebody just smacked my ass!" He exclaimed.

BB ass was facing the gang and one had a smirk on his face.

"Dude, lay off." I said.  
"Whatever!" he said.

They walked away and BB jumped out of my grasp.

"Found the room!" he said, jumping up and down.

"CAN I SLID THE CARD IN THE SLOT! I WANNA OPEN THE DOOR!" BB screamed and reached for the card.

"Ok, whatever floats your boat." I said.

He smiled and slowly slid the card in the slot until there was a click and I opened to reveal a room with beer, cigarettes, pot, chocolate bars with drugs in them and BB IS ABOUT TO DRINK THE BEER!

"BB NO, PUT IT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at him.

He looked down and sighed.

"We need to clean this place." Near said

45 **minutes of cleaning later**

We were finally finished and it was already 12:30 and BB looked like he was gonna pass out at any minute.

" Come on, BB, bed time, you're gonna pass out on the floor." Mello said.

So all of us got in bed and I was about to go to sleep when…

"WAIT, WEREN'T WE SUPPOSE TO CALL L AND TELL HIM WHERE WE'RE AT!" BB screamed.

I jumped up and looked for my goggles and called L.

'Hello'

'hey L, just wanted to tell you that BB didn't kill anyone, Mello didn't kill Near, and we're at a hotel'

'Ok, Matt, thanks for cooperating.'

'Ok, bye L'

'Goodnight, Matt'

'Night'

The line went dead.

"Man, BB what would we do without your annoying outbursts!" Mello said falling back on the bed.

There were two beds.

Mello and Near.

Me and BB.

Weird, should be other way around.

Whatever.

**IN THE MORNING….**

We woke up around 9:30 a.m.

I felt BB cuddled up against me saying, "No, no Mello, don't, stop, I don't like this, this isn't normal, no, MATT MATT NEAR L L L L MATTTTT!" he was kicking around and bit down on my bare chest.

"OWW!" I screamed.

"WHAT! AHH!" BB screamed.

Mello and Near moaned and sat up.

"Come on, let's get going." I said.

"I CALL TAKING A SHOWER FIRST! CALLED IT, HAHA LOOSERS." BB screamed running in the bathroom.

The water turned on and we all looked at the door with a 'what's going on look'.

There was banging noises.

"AHHHHH THERES SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE SHOWER!" He screamed.

"What's wrong?" Near asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." BB said sheepishly.

Everybody gave him a funny look and he just turned towards his duffle bag and brought out a black muscle shirt and skin tight black jeans.

Wow, BB has some muscles on his little teen body!

Mello wore a red tee-shirt with blue jeans.

I wore a white tee-shirt and red skinny jeans.

Near wore a gray shirt with 'COCA-COLA' on the front with regular jeans.

We all had black high tops so shoes weren't to easy, we kept getting the sizes mixed up.

"No Near, you fag, those are mine." BB said.

"NO! BB those are mine!" Mello said.

"NO!" BB.

"YES!" Mello.

Then they fought each other.

**AFTER THE SHOE THING AND BACK IN THE BUS**

We were driving to Ihop 'cuz BB was complaining about peeing and eating and boredom.

"BB, what do you want." I asked.

He shrugged, "'MAKE YOUR OWN PANCAKE' THING!" he screamed.

We all gave him a weird look.

Here, a 15 year old mass murderer with Shinigami eyes, was asking for a 'Make Your Own Pancake' thing.

UNBELIEVABLE!

**After BB ate his pancakes and everybody was done**

Ok so we were back in the bus and BB found a carnival about 3 hours away.

So we were going there and at the moment Mello, BB and Near were arguing on which super-hero was the best.

"NO! Batman, because he can fly and has 'bat' in his name, Bats are awesome!" Mello said.

"NOPE! It's all about Spiderman, because he has 'spider' in his name and spiders are poisonous" Near said.

"Uhhhh nooooo, it's Green Goblin!" said, guess who, BB!

"The Green Goblin is a villain." Near said.

"WHATEVER I HATE THIS GAME!" BB screamed, pouting.

"Hey, let's play I spy!" BB said looking out the window.

This is gonna be good!

"OK I spy something..red." Near said.

"My jeans?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"BB's eyes?" Mello asked.

He shook his head again.

"Mello's thong?" BB asked.

"I don't wear a thong." Mello hissed.

"Yes you do, I saw it last night, and BB you're correct." Near said.

"YES, GIVE IT UP FOR BB, GO BB! GO BB, GO BB!" BB sang at the top of his lungs.

"OK, I go, I spy something….GREEN!" BB said.

"BB, pick another color, Everything around us is green." I said.

"Alright, umm, blue." He retorted.

"The sky." I said.

"DAMN! Alright go, Matt."

"I'm not playing this game, we need to find out where we'll be staying." I aid.

Man, I sound like L.

"Matt, are your lacey panties in a bunch, would you like me to help you with that? LOOSEN UP, YOU FAG, I WANNA HAVE A GOOD TIME AND YOU RUINING IT FOR ME- ohhh look at the puppy- wait, Matt, can you pull over, I wanna touch it." BB said as he threw himself at the window and slid to the door of the bus.

"Make it fast." I said, pulling over.

So he went out and did his thing.

He popped his head in and said, " OH and I reallllly have to take a piss, so wait a little while."

"Man, he pees a lot." Near said.

(BB's p.o.v finally)

I finished draining my snake when I heard a hiss.

I turned around and saw the biggest fucking snake I've ever seen.

I pulled out the gun I swiped from Mels when he wasn't looking and shot at it, yeah, it died, now to find the puppy.

When I found the puppy I was playing with it when I realized it was a wolf.

Awwwwwwww so adorable.

That was the moment I saw my life flash before my eyes.

There, standing before me, I saw the MAMA WOLF.

"AHHHHHHH RUN FOR MY LIFE! AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

So while I was running I went over a few things:

**I almost got kidney stones**

**I thought about Linda's boobies**

**I was playing Grand Theftauto**

**I was smacked in the ass by a gang member**

**While draining my snake, I failed to see the one behind me**

That's all.

I booked it up the three little steps and screamed, " DRIIIIVE!"

Matt slammed on the pedal.

**OHHH WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!**

**R&R PLZ AND I DON'T KNOW IF ITS SPELLED **

**Grand Theftauto**

**I'MA STUPID LITTLE THING AND I WOULD LIKE IF SOMEONE TOLD ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Near's p.o.v)

We got to the carnival and it was HUGE!

I mean, a football field on steroids.

"OHHHHH, let's go on the Gravitron!" BB screamed.

"Wait, I got us hooked up." Mello said slyly.

"Whadya mean?" BB asked.

"I got us these!" Mello said, holding up IDs with our faces on it.

"We get free rides, no tickets, and I got it from the manager's daughter, Lucy, she just wants one little thing in return…" He said trailing off and looking at BB.

"What?" BB said, his eyes widening.

"She wants you to take off your shirt and kiss her for 2 minutes straight." Mello said.

Just then, this ugly looking girl with really high dirty blond pig tails, a red plaid shirt that went to her ribs, shorts, and thick combat boots came out.

"Hiya, Ima Lucy!" She said in a southern accent that could make L wanna kill himself.

She smiled and she had buck teeth.

5 teeth missing, and one sticking out.

My stomach started turning.

EWWWWWWWWWWW GROSSSSSSS!

Poor poor BB!

I doubt he'd do it though.

"Letsa go in ma traileh!" She said walking away.

She purposely swayed her hips left and right, only it was jerky so it looked like she was limping on both feet.

BB glared at Mello and said, "I'm only doing this for the free rides.

Was he serious?

**WITH BB AND LUCY~**

**(BB's p.o.v)**

I had a plan.

And it involved a knife.

"Sooo, Lucy, wanna do more than kiss." I said trailing a line between her extra small boobs, or whatever they're called.

"Ya meeeaaan, thisa?" She took everything off, but her underwear.

I nodded.

"Close your eyes." I plunged the knife into her chest and kept stabbing.

We only made it outside, so no blood got in the trailer.

I quickly cleaned her up and threw her where no one would see her.

"QUICK TO THE GRAVITRON" I screamed as I ran past everybody

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I HAVE SOCCER PRACTICE**!

**OH AND MY DAD OWNS CARNIVALS SO I KNOW HOW THESE PPL ARE, TRUST ME!**

**I SHIT YOU NOT!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Mello's p.o.v)

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh DIZZZZZY!

"Matt, buddy, I'm gonna puke!" I said.

"Go puke on Near!" He said.

"No, don't puke on Near." Near said, holding his stomach.

"BB, why aren't you acting like this, it's not normal." Matt asked, looking at BB.

"ARE YOU KIDDING, I GET RUSHES LIKE THIS WHEN I EITHER SPIN IN THE CHAIR IN L'S OFFICE, DRIVE L'S CAR AROUND AND ROUND THE BLOCK, OR I'm killing!" He said the last part in a whisper.

"OK, let's go on the Ferris Wheel." I said.

They all nodded, save BB who was running towards it already.

"UGH! He's so fast and annoying." Near said.

"I know, you're more mature than him." I said.

"And he's so small…" Matt said trailing off.

It was true, BB was short, not really, really short, but enough that we can call him squirt.

Like L does when he pisses him off.

"MATT, I WANT ICE CREAM, I WANT ICEEEEE CREAAAAAAMMMMMMM! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I'LL BE GOOD!" BB screamed running up and sitting on Matt's foot, wrapping his arms and legs around Matt's leg.

"BB, how much is the ice cream." Matt asked rubbing his temples and smiling weakly at all the staring people.

"It's umm, err LEMME GO CHECK!" He jumped up and hauled ass towards it.

Exactly 45 seconds later BB came running back and got in the same position.

" 1.00 PLEASE, I LOVE YOU, I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND AND I'LL EVEN STRIP FOR YOU IF YA WANT!"

"BB, no stripping, but, ummm fine we'll get the ice cream, where is it." He said.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" BB screamed kissing Matt's leg.

"BB down." I said and he jumped up and grabbed Matt's hand and they both had to haul ass back over there, courtesy of BB.

**10 minutes later**

**(Matt's p.o.v)**

We got the ice cream and he was sitting criss cross apple sauce, as he said it.

"Matt (lick) can (Slurp) we (lick) go on the (slurp) thing where you spin in circles while going in circles (lick slurp)," BB asked.

"Uhh sure." I said, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"You don't have a clue what I'm talking about do you?" He asked.

"No fuckin' clue." I said.

He then pointed to a ride that was spinning and the little half basketballs where spinning.

So basically you were spinning, but the thing you were sitting in spins to.

My eyes widened.

"BB, we're still trying to recover from the Gravitron." I said.

Two huge tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What are y-you im-implying here?" BB asked.

More tears fell.

Ohhh man.

I used my thumb to wipe them away and sighed.

"I think we should go now, BB already killed Lucy and we all are gonna throw- up." I said.

"But, I wanna go on more riiiides, aw shit fuck , I gotta peeeee, ewwwwwww no porta potty, I won't do it, I need to hold it in." BB said.

What does he drink when we aren't paying attention!

Better yet, where does he hide them?

Questions and no answers…

**I'M SORRY, I WAS GONNA WRITE MORE BUT I'M LEAVING ON A TRIP ARIZONA!**

**BUT I PROMISE I'LL PUT UP TWO MORE CHAPS WHEN I COME BACK!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

(Mello's p.o.v)

We had to stop near fast-food joint for BB to pee.

He wouldn't stop complaining.

His exact words : "I have to urinate before my blatter explodes and I die, it would be logical to let me empty my blatter ."

He said it in the same tone of voice L has.

Plain and boring, with mystery behind it.

"BB, what took so long?" Near asked, twirling his snow white hair.

"Why does it matter, you fuckin' sheep!" BB snapped.

"Whoa, BB, chill your nuts, god, we could always stop by Rite Aid and get you your tampons and Midol. It's fine, besides, I don't wanna clean blood off the interior." Matt said from his seat in the back.

I changed with him, even though I can't drive.

Well, I can I just don't have my license.

Who gives a flying shit though.

"Matt, where do babies come from?" Near asked, staring intently at Matt.

"Umm, you see, when a male and a female REALLY love each other, they get in bed together with no boxers and sweats and all the stuff that chick wear, they ummmm put ummmm…wellllll." Matt Trailed off.

"I need to get the fuck out of this bus, like now, I can't stay here anymore." BB said, in the fetal position on the floor, plugging his ears.

HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

BB IS INNOCENT!

THE FREAKIN VIRGIN!

"BB are you a virgin?" I asked.

His eyes glowed an even more dangerous red.

"Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. A. Virgin. AGAIN! OR SO HELP ME GOD, I'LL THROW YOU INTO TRAFFIC AND HAUL ASS SO FAST, IT'LL MAKE YOU GOD DAMN HEAD SPIN!" BB screamed.

I turned my head back to the road and kept driving.

(Matt's p.o.v)

4 hours later….

We were in the hotel and this one was FANCY!

"Can you help me with this, Matt?" Near asked as he tried to turn on the T.V.

"BB AIR-BORN!" BB screamed as he jumped from bed to the next, only to go face first into the wall next to it.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH BB YOU DUMB-ASS!" Mello screamed, clutching his stomach.

"BB when you jumped did you say 'BB gay porn'?" Near asked.

"Ugh, N-No, I said air born, owww my nose." BB answered meekly.

That stupid fuck.

"BB if you do that one more time, I'll shove a baseball up your ass." I threatened.

"Ok, do it then." BB said, shaking his ass in my face.

He recently got out of his problem.

So instead I smacked his ass, SO freakin hard, it hurt my ass.

"OWWW!" He screamed clutching his ass and fell to the floor.

"Haha, does BB like getting this ass smacked." Mello taunted.

"No….MY ASS FUCKIN' HURTS, ITS ON FIRE!" He screamed and rolled onto his stomach.

"Do, you need help, here let me check it, I bet I could help. But I'd need to take your pants off." Near said.

**Sorry ppl, I can't write anymore for this chap, I'm running low on ideas.**

**Oh and they are all gay, I mean, they don't like, err, I mean ,I won't make it all weird like, I mean they are like overly friendly**

**I just can write better when its like that**

**But anybody who watched DN would understand**

**Here's the order**

**Matt – Mello**

**Near- no one**

**BB- L**

**If it doesn't work out I'll stop if I get three reviews not make it like that, then I won't**


	6. Chapter 6

I need ideas for this Fanfiction and I don't know if I should discontinue it or not!

If you have ideas then plz feel free to leave a review with your ideas.

I also would like to know just how many ppl like it or I'll discontinue it!

But Redustrial is my alias so don't question me, read my profile, I didn't steal it, I've been going by something real stupid and then I saw Industrial and I got the idea from it.

~Redustrial


	7. Chapter 7

HEY,

OK, I know I haven't updated for a long time but I have to clear things up.

I will go by Venom, Wolfie, or Akina.

I don't want ppl to think I stole Redustrial, so I'll just go by Venom.

Thank you to all the reviewers, especially Kindacravingshortcake.

THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

(Matt's p.o.v)

~2 weeks later~

We were in California now.

BB demanded we stayed here for a LOOOONG, long time.

We also decided we needed swim trunks, immediately.

So we were walking in a surf shop and looked for our trunks.

Here's what they all looked like.

Mello- black with red and white stripes on them.

Mine- red with blue, white, green, black, and yellow splatters.

Near- white with blue and black stripes.

BB- red with black knifes and big tears on the sides.

I know, it looks better on then how I describe them.

"TO THE BEACH!" BB screamed.

~at the beach~

"Hello daisy dukes, bikinis, and sexy bodes." BB said, fixing his hair.

"I kinda wanna tan, wait no I don't." Mello said, after thinking about it.

"DUDE! LOOK AT THAT BLONDE! OHHHHH WAIT THAT ONE! NOOOO THAT ONE IT THE PURPLE BIKINI." BB screamed, getting way to excited.

"I got sunscreen, I don't want skin cancer." Near said, lathering himself in SPF 70.

"Well, we need to find some hotel, I think we should stay for about 2, 3 hours, then leave." I said.

"The fuck….? DUDE, WE'RE IN THE SUN SOMETHING STATE, ALL YOUR THINKING ABOUT IS WERE TO STAY THE NIGHT AT! I DOESN'T FUCKIN MATTER, COME ON YOU NEED TO FIND A HOT HICK, THEN GET LAID! ASAP!" BB yelled, pulling me out of the car, and towards the water, where girls were playing volley-ball.

Ohh man, they are smokin'!

"Hey ladies, so, what happening?" Mello asked a few girls.

They giggled and waved.

Mello smirked and walked towards other girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WAVESSSSSSSSSSSSS! NEED TO SUUUUUURF!" BB screamed.

"BB, you don't have a surf board." I said.

"AHHHH NO SURF BOARD, O.K, that's cool, I don't even know how to surf. OHH, hot lady, later Matt." He said, jogging towards a group of about seven girls and started flirting.

Ugh, wait, where's Near?

"Aw fuckin A." I said.

"NEAR! NEAR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I called out.

"Umm, do you need help?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned my head to see a blonde girl with beautiful almost lavender eyes, wearing a light gray string bikini with a tattoo of a rose on her right side.

She had a snake-bites and her nose pierced.

Ohhh man.

"Umm, yeah, I can't find my little brother, he's 13 and albino." I said

"Oh, does he have a blue, white, and black bathing suit?" She asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?"

"Uh-huh, right over there." She said pointing to a really shaded area.

Dude, he was curled up in a little ball, trembling.

OH SHIT!

I forgot about his abandonment issues.

"Oh man, he has abandonment issues, I totally forgot, shit!" I said running towards him.

The girl following close behind me, her boobs bouncing, violently.

"Near! Are you ok, man, I'm sorry I forgot." I cooed, scooping him up and sat down on the bench next to the area he was at.

"Here, he might want some." The girl said, handing him an un-opened bottle of water.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at her and handing Near the water.

He swallowed some and gave it back to me.

"I never got your name." she said.

"Its Matt." I said.

"Yours?" I asked.

"Siren, I know, it's a weird name." She said.

"I like it." I said.

"HAHAHAHAHAA YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALVIE LADIES!" BB screamed running past us with bikini bottoms and tops.

A group of a million girls following, some without tops and bottoms.

"HEY MATT AND NEAR AND SUPER SEXY WOMAN THAT SHOULD BE NAKED IN FRONT OF ME AND MATT AND ARE YOU MATTIO'S GIRLIE GIRL TOY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" BB screamed running up and down the street thing in front of us.

**I know its short but my fingers hurt!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Matt's P.o.v)

I decided to take Mello and Near back to the hotel, BB is going to stay a little longer.

He'll get a taxi..or somethin'.

~AT THE HOTEL~

"Whoa, this one is even better that the last one!" Mello exclaimed.

"Matt, when's BB gonna come back, does he know where it's at." Near questioned.

I nodded.

~20 MINUTES LATER!

We were all watching Gorge Lopez on the plasma screen we had when BB walked in singing:

"California girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin so hot

We'll melt your popsicles

Ooooh oh ah ohhh

California girls we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on top

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Ooooh oh ah oooh

Sex, on the beach

Getting sand in our stilettos

We freak

In my jeep

So do the doggie on the stereo

I don't remember the re~est"

Wow, surprisingly on key.

"The security guards escorted me off." He said.

Sigh…..

"I'm not allowed back there, they have me finger-printed and a picture was supposedly necessary." He walked in the bathroom.

We heard the water turn on and

"Well they encourage our complete cooperation

Send you roses if they think you need to smile

I can't control myself because I don't know how

AND THEY LOVE ME FOR IT HONESTLY, I'LL BE HERE FOR A WHILE SO GIVE ME BLOOD BLOOD GALLONS OF THE STUFF GIVE ME ALL THAT I COULD DRINK CUZ IT'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH SO GIVE ME BLOOD BLOOD BLOOOOOD GRAB A GLASS BECAUSE THERES GONNA BE A FLOOD

CELEBRATED AHHHHH I GOT SHAMPOO IM MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Fudge- packer.

"MATT COME HELP ME!"

"NO YOUR NAKED"

"SO, ALL YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IS GETTING SAD CUZ IM BIGGER THAN YOU!"

"SHUT UP!"

Silence….

Silence….

Silence…..

"AND MATTIO'S PRIDE GOES DOWN THE DRAIN!" He yelled.

**Hey, I know, long time no update**

**Sorry 'bout that**

**Umm**

**If you wanna know the songs they're**

**Blood- My Chemical Romance**

**California Girls- Katy Perry – my opinion, she suck, it just went**


	10. Chapter 10

(Matt's P.o.v)

I helped BB.

It didn't go soooo well.

Long story short, I'm jealous of a 15 year old.

He is HUGE!

And I am disappointed that when Near walked in, he laughed in my face.

Right in my face, like I didn't have any feeling or something.

That fudge-packer.

Anyway, we were planning on going to Laguna Beach, I'm getting a collar and leash for BB, because he's a freak, and he still has the black powder thing on his thumb from the finger printing.

UGH!

"Matt, we're hungry." Near said, pausing the T.V.

"Yeah, me to." I said, my stomach growling right on cue.

"ROOM SERVICE!" BB screamed, running from the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

Watch, its gonna fall, wait for it….and NOW!

The towel fell off of BB and he froze.

Mello's jaw dropped to the floor and Near smirked.

"Mattio, why is BB bigger that you?" Mello asked.

"Steroids." Near said, twisting his hair in circles.

"Do you like my penis that much to where you won't stop staring, the nerve some people have, think they can just look in awe. Humph." BB said, crossing his arms and walking back in the bathroom.

Not two seconds later…

"You know what, from here until 7: 52 tomorrow morning, I will not put a single thing on my smokin' bod. Now, I will call room service." BB stated and grabbed the phone.

He put it on speaker (didn't even know you could do that) and right when the lady on the other line said: "Yes?" BB froze.

"Excuse me, would like something?" she asked again.

So I took it upon myself to answer.

"Yes, can we erm have…food….awww real smooth, shit ummmmmm, you know that, I think we'll just go down there, bye." I recognized that voice, who was it…SIREN!

"BB get clothes on we need to get out of here and down to that restaurant!"

"No I promised I wouldn't put clothes on." He said.

I glared at him.

"The girl I was with at the beach is working down there, get clothes on now." I said, harshly.

He ran to the bathroom and came out wearing a navy blue long sleeve that read : " Suck My Dick" in big orange letters, he had on dark blue skin tights and sneakers.

His hair was its regular messy self, but her had orange, red, and neon green streaks in.

Man, I got competition.

"We're ready." Near said.

I looked at them and now I had competition to the max.

Near had a white Tapout shirt and black skin tights with light blue converse.

Mello had a leather vest with black skin tight.

And I wore my swim trunks.

I changed into my red and black stripped shirt, red skin tight, and high tops that went a little below my knees.

I'M HOT!

"Come on, I think there's a casino down st- ." BB was cut off by four guys at the door.

"Mogi, are these them, L told us to take them back I think." Some black hair dude said, probably around his late 20's.

~BB's P.o.v~

Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, and Soichiro.

What the hell L!

"You are Matt, Mello, Near, and BB, correct?" Soichiro asked.

"WHAT IF WE ARE!" I screamed.

"You must be BB, L warned us of your mouth." Aizawa said, crossing his arms.

"Hmph, damn right he shoulda've!" I said.

"Come with us please." Mogi said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"BB, maybe we should go." Matt said.

I follow them to two shiny black car.

They separated us.

Matt, Near, Soichiro, and Matsuda.

"Mogi, Aizawa, maybe you should take the ones L warned us 'bout." Matsuda said.

We drove to an airport where we boarded a plane.

'PLANE TO JAPAN WILL TAKE FLIGHT IN A MOMENT, PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS'

The intercom said.

Japan? Why?

I gulped a look and Mogi who was sitting next to me.

"Seatbelt, BB." He said, somewhat friendly.

So how was it?

I'm writing 2 more chaps then ending it.

There WILL be a sequel.

Chill.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

(BB's P.o.v)

My stomach turned when I saw Mello across the aisle getting scolded by Soichiro for throwing nuts at the waitress thing whatever she is.

Heheheh, throwing nuts, ohhh man, I need help.

I giggled at my thoughts.

"Is something funny."Mogi asked.

"My disgusting mind, would you like to hear?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked down.

Ohhh, maybe this will be fun.

Just then my phone vibrated.

'_from Matt'_

_'Yo, B, I'm in hell, Aizawa won't shut up.'_

_'Well Mogi won't say enough, he's too quiet. And Mello keeps getting in trouble with Soichiro.'_

_'Near is getting sick and threw up on Matsuda just now.'_

___As if on cue, Matsuda jumped up and screamed._

_"__NEAR PUKED ON ME!" He screamed._

_"__You sound like a girl." I stated._

_"__Shut up, BB, I fuckin' hate you." He yelled grabbing a jacket and started wiping._

_"__Matsuda, don't stoop to level!" Soichiro said getting up to help._

_"__I do not care, I have albino puke everywhere and you aren't even helping!" Matsuda exclaimed._

_"__Matsuda stop this instant, or I'll ground you." Soichiro said sternly._

_"__THE FUCK, YOU AREN'T MY DAD." Matsuda yelled._

_"__Man, just change into the clothes you brought." Aizawa said._

_"__OH, ok." With that, Matsuda ran into the bathroom._

___When he came out with the dirty clothes and dumped them on me._

_"__OH DUDE I'M GONNA CUNT PUNT YOU SOOO FUCKIN HARD!" I screamed._

___Mogi had to hold me back._

___**So sorry It was soo short.**_

___**This won't count as one of the two chaps. Promise. Love you all….err wait, pretend I didn't say that O.o.**_

___**R&R.**_


	12. Chapter 12

(BB's P.o.v)

"..And then daddy gets in bed with mommy and they don't like just sitting there and all boring like so they jump around and make funny nois-." I started, drawing on a piece of paper Mogi told me to draw on so I wouldn't disturb him.

"BB!" he screamed.

"What the fuck, you don't have to yell!" I exclaimed.

"Do. Not. Say. Fuck. It's a bad word." He said, like he owned me or something.

"No, fuck is something a mommy and a daddy do so they can make babies. It's part of the reproductive system. Without fucking….you wouldn't be here listening to this." I said.

Mogi's left I twitched.

"What do you know about sex?" he asked.

"AHHHH BAD WORD BAD WORD!" I screamed.

"Impossible." He said.

"Irresistible, I know I am." I said.

"I said impossible." He stated, obviously getting upset.

"Oh, really, you did? No I don't think you did." I said, cheekly.

He just got up and walked away.

Just then, Aizawa walked up and sat down.

'Hmmm now o piss off this fag' I thought.

"Aizawa, did you get a man perm?" I asked.

"No."

"Does it stand up on it's own, or is it gel?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Does you pubic hair look like that, too?" I asked.

He froze.

"Uhhhhhh." He said.

"So it is?" I asked.

"NO!" He screamed.

I just stared.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"HA lucky." I said.

"Do you style it when you get it bed with women."

"…." Was all I got from him.

"Do you sleep with women?" I asked.

"…."

"Do you know about sex, I'll teach you if you want. See I have a picture, diagrams, and Mogi taught me all about it." I said.

His eyes widened.

"So what your answer?" I asked.

"No, I'm getting Soichiro." He said.

Soichiro walked up.

"So, you wanna know about sex, too?" I asked.

"I've had sex, I am the father of two children." He said.

I froze.

DAMMIT!

"Do you like music?" I asked.

"Yes, I like country, and I saw you cringe, would you like to hear some, I brought my MP3 player?" he asked.

FUCK A DUCK AND DIE!

ASS BITCH!

TURD FUCKER!

COCK SUCKING QUEER!

I'M IN HELL!


	13. Chapter 13

(BB's P.o.v)

Two can play at that game, Motherfucker.

He just turned off Dolly Parton and put his MP3 away.

Now for some Eminem.

"This is my kinda music." I said, Blasting my music.

'I ain't gonna eat

I ain't gonna sleep

Ain't gonn breathe til I see what I wanna see

And what I wanna see is you go to sleep in the dirt

Permanently you just being hurt this ain't gonna work

(**Skipping to chorus)**

NOW GO YO SLEEP BITCH

DIE, MOTHERFUCKER , DIE

UGH TIMED UP BITCH CLOSE YA EYES

NOW GO TO SLEEP BITCH

(what)'

I didn't get to finish, when Soichiro grabbed my arm and pinned me to the chair.

"You are a wild child!" He said.

"You're a woman." I said.

"Where did that come from?"

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing shortly, please fasten your seatbelt, Thank you.'

The same woman said.

~Off The Plane~

"DAMMIT, MATSUDA, YOU GOT THE WRONG TICKET, WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN TOKYO!" Soichiro screamed.

We were in Yokohama.

And all the chicks were UGLY!

I mean, who the fuck wears a polka dot shirt with fucking striped leggings.

I'm officially scarred for life.

"BB come on, we're going." Aizawa said.

~2 weeks later~

~With L~

"YOU ASKED ABOUT AIZAWA'S PEUBIC HAIR!" L screamed.

"Yes, Yes I did. And I asked if he styled it for women, Aizawas a virgin L." I said.

"Well so are you." He replied.

"Hey, What do you think happened to the bus?"

~With the bus~

"WAHOOOO YEAH YEAH!" some drunk fuck said screaming, and jumping off the bus.

The head lights drooped and the vent in the front of it frowned.

The bus is sad.

~Back with L~

"I think it misses me." BB said.

"Yeah, I think it misses having to stop every 30 minutes for you to piss." Matt hissed.

"Yeah, By the way, BB, where did you keep all the drinks you had?" Near asked.

All eyes on me.

So I did what Jesus would do, I ran.

Fuckin' hauled ass.

THEY CAN'T KNOW!

**It's done, guys.**

**Look for Whammys Camping : Whammys Road Trip**

**Anyway, sorry this one is boring, I had a total block, but I have Whammys Camping planned out.**


End file.
